


Soft fur

by LittleWendy



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 21:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleWendy/pseuds/LittleWendy
Summary: Husk loves Angel, doesn`t he?





	Soft fur

Angel was incredible in itself, and Husk knew that. Sometimes he just didn’t want to admit it out loud.  
But Dust guessed about . As well as all the others who still did not see the point of such secrecy. But contrary to the ability to behave openly and sometimes defiantly in public, even Angel found it difficult to approach and confess his feelings to the object of his adoration. Really difficult when he was in love deeply. To overcome himrself and take a step towards ... It’s easier to run around with a gun and with wild laughter to exterminate everyone in the district.  
"But no one said it is impossible. "- In the end, Dust convinced himself. Having sent a smoldering cigarette butt somewhere behind his shoulder, he went into the hotel building, where business was boiling in full swing, but this did not contribute to blocking the path to the designated goal. .

"What do you want?"- Husk responded displeasedly when Dust looked at him for a good thirty minutes, distracting him a little from affairs. All the while Husk coped with the guests' orders, such attention was a little annoying.  
\- Can I ask you a question?  
“You already asked it. If I say no, will you leave me alone?"  
“I don't think so.”  
“Who said you even able to think?” - Husk grinned. Of course he knew that Angel would not be offended at all, had long since learned to perceive such sharp jokes normally.  
“Okay, what's your question?” - Husk grabbed a towel from under the counter and began to wipe the surface of the table, as if trying not to look into the interlocutor’s eyes.  
“Do you know why I'm a spider?” - At the same time, Angel smiled so sweetly that Husk realized that this did not bode well. Unless he going to have diabetes mellitus.  
"I do not know."

“Six hands, Husk! Imagine how much they know that the night was unforgettable!"  
“They can do a lot, you say?”  
\- Y-yes? - Dust followed Husk's gaze, as he walks out from behind the bar, and with all his instinct, realizing that he could not so easily attract attention with such a statement. Well, obviously it was not in the style of Husk - so wasn`t the one who quickly succumb to temptation. If it is, of course, not alcohol.  
“Then let your six hands help drag it all into the warehouse” Husk pointed to the boxes placed near. - I will be glad if you help.  
"You know, I ..." - Angel, a little discouraged by the request, wanted to say something, but all the objections clearly did not play into his hands. - "Okay, I’ll help."

"It's a bit dark here." - Angel appraisedly examined the small room when Hask clicked on the switch and went inside.  
"And what? Are you afraid?"  
“Am I told you that? No, why? The main thing is that you are fine. In addition - a little narrow for the warehouse."  
"Wait, what?" - Husk, clearly comprehending something was amiss, only managed to turn around when Dust, putting the boxes on the floor, closed the door.  
The room almost rattled when the boxes, stacked on top of one another, squinted slightly, and then in the half-darkness Angel heard the rustle of the wings of a clearly displeased Husk.  
“For such tricks, I will choke you now!”  
“Interesting, and if I turn off the light, can you see?” I know that cats are well oriented in the dark ..  
“Better open the door and let me finish the job, don't you mind?”  
\- Maybe I`m against it.  
“You're just unbearable.” - The last sentence Husk hissed with increasing irritation and stepped back, almost stumbling upon another box. Immediately decided to move it to the shelf, away from sin. Veggie then he will stumble on his spear, if at least one bottle breaks.  
"Unbearable for you?" - Angel said it as if with some insult. Another attempt to put pressure on pity, which under Husky was not very successful.  
"Yes. But ... Maybe not completely unbearable?"  
"I don`t understand you."  
"What are you trying to get from me?"  
“I can whisper it you in your ear, do you want?”  
What Husk wants, for Angel was clearly inderstanding already when Husk began to desperately retreat to the wall behind him. Thus, only inciting Dust to act.  
“The demon is with you. You still know that I couldn’t refuse, right?"

In such desperate attempts, the kiss gets hotter, and three pairs of hands really do a lot. Calms the flames of discontent, for example. But also to warms up interest in what is happening.  
“You're avoiding me all the time.” - Angel pulled back for a moment, watching how Husk's wings weakenedly fall behind him.  
“Do you think it’s easy for me to accept that you are sleeping with others? And who am I, another hobby? You cannot guarantee it. Like our relations"  
"Relations?"  
“I'm afraid it's too big a word for you. But what if I want to be with you no less than all of them?"  
For a moment, Husk thought Angel was listening with bated breath. It was very rare when you could see him in such a quiet state. It seemed that he was really listening to the words of the interlocutor, letting through what was said. But this beautiful moment was immediately dispelled when a rumble swept overhead - obviously the visitors had gotten enough of this evening! This was a little distracting and forced to raise their eyes to the ceiling, then again at each other.  
“Then we should not waste time, I suppose.”  
“Angel, did you even try to listen to me?”  
“Is there another tiny secret that I didn’t tell you, didn’t you?” I have surprisingly soft fur. You would love it, find out what it feels like.  
"I don`t think that something will work out for you today."  
“And definitely softer ...” Dust leaned to Husk`s ear to continue the suggestion in a whisper. "And if this is not enough for you, then..."  
Angel did not have time to finish when his body was knocked to the floor. Successfully just did not hit the back of the head on the shelf, but this did not confuse him. It’s rare when he had to see Husk angry, but not once - when he lost control of himself. Only now, bending over Dust, he calmed down a little and breathed evenly.  
“You certainly don't want to resist that ...”  
"Be quiet." Husk interrupted in a whisper, bowing at the ear. Something in the changed tone of voice really made me submit, because when Husk straightened up again and grinned predatoryly, Angel no longer wanted to resist anything. The face, like the fur at the chest, was treacherously painted. Dominant and a little passionate Husk was someone beyond understanding. Dust strongly wished that this impulse was not accidental and that Husk would not lose interest.  
For a moment, everything froze, for them there was nothing but quiet breathing and glances at each other.  
\- You know. - The first to interrupt Hask. “You really can turn off the light now.”  
“I can't see anything in that way.”  
"Don`t worry. I still can."  
Dust at the moment was lost in sensations. The inability to navigate when it was dark around was not in his plans, and he doubted that everything would go well. On the other hand - a few minutes ago he himself proposed this venture, and taking his words back would be awkward and unusual. Therefore, the hand itself reached for the switch, giving a chance for only one sensation.  
The first thing that Angel heard was the rustle of fluttering wings, then the breathing at his neck, which more likely gave off heat than was heard. With his hands he reached forward, feeling with his fingers the hard coat of Husk, as his back arches from touch. Angel could not help but admit that he liked it. Probably, in those moments when he seemed to accidentally touch Husk during meetings, he saw nothing in this other than an attempt to flirt. What Dust never dared to say before it`s that he adore to touch Husk that way.  
“I really like it very much - like touching you. It’s like I’m trying to test you, " - feeling the area near the lower back, Angel dropped his hands and moved to where, orienting himself, he had to find Husk`s wings. And he did not lose, wondering to himself how accurately he had discovered them. And he could not know that Husk was now no less surprised. "But actually this desire pulls me. I want to feel you next to me, how you respond to touch. I also adore your wings."  
“You use all my weaknesses, right?” - Husk spoke very quietly, as if being farther than the expected distance, but at the same time was closer than Angel could imagine. As if crazy, Husk now covered his chest with his paws, where the fur is really soft to the touch. Slightly squeezed and again bent his lips to Angel`s neck, where the fur is shorter, and the protruding skin seems more accessible for kisses.  
"After all, you can use my weaknesses I absolutely do not mind." - Angel from half-open eyelids seemed to be trying to track down Husk in the dark, but only Husk himself could see this, and this prompted his desire more. Whole from lust and desire to satisfy partner Dust now passed this part of himself to Husk, and he could not help but accept it.  
The Husk`s palms now roamed around the Angel`s body, conveying sensations through the fabric of the clothing, until both decided to get rid of it. As if to own each other now, without a trace - as if to break the long-awaited jackpot. And who better than anyone, if not Angel, knows how Husk is passionate. Almost track down what the opponent’s weakness is and find a profit in it. That's just during sex it is not necessary. This is a game of two that does not require rules. Only pleasure for partner.  
Angel caught from this every moment. He pulled Husk to him, felt touches all over his body and on his hips, where the fur was really softer and almost not palpable, as Angel said, he allowed himself to enter him.  
He would be glad to say that Husk is his only weakness, but he preferred to leave it as it is.  
Although he loved, he was afraid to confess.


End file.
